


We Live in Awkward Times, My Friend [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy, Episodic Chapters, F/F, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "We Live in Awkward Times, My Friend" by journeycat.</p><p>"A series of awkward situations in which her friends discover Kel has been...intimate with someone. Being as nosy as they are, they then proceed to embarrass her on their quest to discover who has "conquered" the unconquerable lady knight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Live in Awkward Times, My Friend [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [journeycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Live in Awkward Times, My Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/193339) by Rockstar with a Vendetta. 
  * Inspired by [We Live in Awkward Times, My Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879792) by [journeycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat). 



Length: 1:05:13  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we%20live%20in%20awkward%20times,%20my%20friend.mp3) or as an [m4b](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we%20live%20in%20awkward%20times,%20my%20friend.m4b). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

If you would like this in individual chapters, you can download a zip file [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we%20live%20in%20awkward%20times,%20my%20friend.zip).

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! I had an unbelievable amount of fun reading this story. Thanks to journeycat for giving me permission to record this story!


End file.
